camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mamiya RZ67
}} Introduction The Mamiya RZ series of cameras to date consists of three models: (a) the original Mamiya RZ67, introduced in 1982; (b) the Mamiya RZ67 II, introduced in 1995; and © the Mamiya RZ67 IID, which was introduced in 2004. The name "RZ" was derived from the Mamiya RB67, where "RB" stands for revolving back. Originally it was thought that the RZ series would replace the RB series, but this did not happen: as of 2010, the Mamiya RB67 Pro SD and the Mamiya RZ67 IID are still being sold new. The RZ models can use many of the RB components, such as lenses and backs, but with limitations, as the RB series cameras are completely mechanical, while the RZ lenses have Seiko #1 electronic shutters and electronic components are used throughout the camera. Being completely modular, the camera can be configured in many ways. Lenses, viefinders and backs can all be exchanged and full auto exposure is possible with some of the finder options. The RZ models can mostly be found in studio settings as they are quite bulky due to the revolving back construction, but as they are now quite affordable in the used camera market, more of them are in the hands of enthusiasts, who also use them on location. Camera Body The RZ67 camera body is box-shaped. As the system is completely modular, the body needs to be connected to at least a lens and a back to function. There are several viewfinders, which can be attached as well. While the original body design remains almost unchanged to this date, the body has undergone some changes over time. The original RZ67 featured a shutter speed dial with only full speeds from 4 seconds to 1/400th of a second. The RZ67 II and IID feature half speeds as well. The RZ II and IID feature upgrades to the electronic components, including a safety lock for most types of backs when the dark slide has been removed and a fine-focusing knob on the right side of the focusing gears. The RZ IID features a built-in electronic interface for digital camera backs. Focusing is achieved through a rack and pinion driven bellows, which extends by 46 mm and allows very close focusing with wide angle and normal lenses. The mirror can be locked up by threading a cable release into the cable release socket on the camera lens, then depressing the shutter button on the camera body and afterwards using the cable release on the lens. A double cable release is available to facilitate this operation through the depressing of a single button. It is important to note that the silver connector of the double cable release has to be threaded into the shutter button on the camera, while the black connector has to be threaded into the lenses socket. The RZ67 bodies feature a built in beeper, which is used to sound warnings. A warning will sound when the battery is low, when the shutter, which is built into the lens needs servicing or when the exposure time in the "B" setting reaches 20 seconds (exposure in the "B" setting will terminate after 30 seconds). The Mamiya RZ67 II and IID also support the Metz SCA system through a hotshoe on the camera body, which can connect to the dedicated Metz SCA 395 adapter. This allows the flash ready signal in the viewfinder to be engaged. It should be noted that none of the RZ67 models supports TTL/OTF flash. Film transport on the film backs is achieved through a single stroke of the transport lever. This also brings the mirror down and cocks the lens shutter. A power winder can be used (currently model II) to automate the procedure. Mamiya RZ67 backs The RZ67 is a true multiformat camera. Originally designed for 6×7 cm 120 and 220 roll film, film backs also exist for 6×6 cm and 6×4.5 cm formats. The 6×6 cm back supports 120 and 220 film through a pressure plate, which can be rotated, while the 6×7 cm and 6×4.5 cm backs come in two versions, dedicated to 120 or 220 film respectively. With the Mamiya RZ67 II model II 6×7 cm and 6×4.5 cm backs were introduced, which feature two film counters in order for one of them to be on top of the back regardless of the orientation (portrait or landscape) of the back. The 6×6 cm and the 6×4.5 cm backs are provided with metal view finder masks to compensate for the smaller film format. In addition to the roll film backs, a Polaroid film back for 660 type film (currently only Fujifilm FP-100C, FP-100B and FP-3000B is available) exists. The film format of this back is 7×7 cm with 45 degree corners. To obtain 6×7 cm images on the Polaroid film, the last models of this back supported two metal masks (landscape and portrait). Earlier Polaroid backs could be modified to take the masks as well, essentially by drilling two quarter-sized holes into the metal mask to override the safety locks. A Polaroid 545i back was manufactured as of 1995, which could also be used for Fuji and Kodak quickload large format sheet film. This back is probably the only one without a film speed dial and electronic contacts, which communicate the film speed to the camera body. Most types of Mamiya RB67 backs can also be used after attaching the Mamiya RZ G-Lock adapter. The film speed of Mamiya RB67 backs is not communicated to the camera though. Digital backs were manufactured by Phase One, Kodak and possibly others for the Mamiya RZ67 II and IID. Mamiya makes digital backs for the Mamiya RZ67 IID. It should be noted that currently no digital back with a 6×7 cm sensor exists, the "crop-factor" of each back has to be taken into consideration when choosing an appropriate lens for a job. For the Mamiya digital backs, special ground glass screens exist, which show the sensor boundaries etched into the glass. Viewfinders Several models of finders exist for the Mamiya RZ67. The simplest is the waist level finder. It features a magnifier, which can be engaged. The image is up right, but left and right are switched, which makes this finder hard to use for action photography. The AE prism finder shows the image with the correct orientation. Two models exist, the first one, with control dials on the right side is for the original RZ67 and model II, with control dials on the top of the finder for the subsequent models. Both models allow AE and AE-lock operation with either integral or spot metering. The switch between integral and spot metering can be automatic or the user can set the system to the preferred mode manually. A non-metered prism finder with an upright and corretly oriented image also exists. In addition, Mamiya manufactured a "chimney" type AE finder, which magnifies the entire viewfinder image by 3x and is especially useful for tabletop and macro photography. This finder can be used on all RZ67 models and shows the image in the same orientation as the waist level finder. The ground glass, which is attached to the camera body can be exchanged for a number of different models. Most noteworthy are the "checkered" screen, which is useful in general photography and architecture and the specialized screens for the digital backs. Lenses The Mamiya RZ lens arsenal ranges from the 37 mm fish eye lens to the 500 mm APO Tele. The flange distance is 105 mm. All lenses feature Seiko #1 electronic shutters with speeds from 8 sec. to 1/400th of a sec., B (up to 30 sec) and T. The speed dial for these shutters is built into the camera body, unlike the Mamiya RB lenses, where the speed is set directly on each lens. Most of the lenses feature a filter diameter of 77 mm, with the exception of the 37 mm lens (no filter), the 75 mm shift and short barrel lenses (105 mm) and the 500 mm lenses (105 mm). Several of the later lens designs feature floating elements (50 mm ULD, 65 mm L-A, 75 mm L and 140 mm M L-A). A complete listing of all Mamiya RZ67 lenses can be found at Christoph Sensen's Mamiya RZ67 lens table. Two noteworthy lenses are the 75 mm and 180 mm short barrel lenses. These can be used with the Mamiya Tilt/Shift adapter at infinity. As the lenses feature electonic shutters, the longest exposure time that can be used in the "B" setting is 30 seconds. For the last ten seconds, a warning beep will sound and then the shutter will close. For longer exposure times, all lenses feature a mechanical "T" switch. The maximum flash sync speed of each RZ lens is 1/400th of a second, as all lenses feature built-in leaf shutters. All lenses feature a PC socket to connect studio flashes. A 1.4x tele converter can be used with many of the RZ lenses. Extension Tubes The bellows focusing on the Mamiya 67RZ series already provides excellent close focusing capabilities with wide angle and normal lenses. In addition, Mamiya manufactures two extension tubes (#1 and 2), which extend the bellows by 45 and 82 mm, respectively. Closeup Tables for Mamiya RZ Film Backs, compiled by Christoph Sensen list the macro capabilities of each lens, which is recommended by Mamiya for close-up work. Tilt/Shift Adapter The Tilt/Shift adapter was especially designed for the 75 mm and 180 mm short barrel lenses, but it can also be used with many other lenses for tabletop and macro photography. The Tilt/Shift adapter is delivered with a special electric cable release adapter, which "bends" the electronic cable release connector on the camera by 90 degrees, as the Tilt/Shift adapter otherwise obstructs this connection due to it's size. The cable release adapter is only necessary, if a digital back is used on a camera other than the Mamiya RZ IID. The double cable release can only be used with the Tilt/Shift adapter without shift for when shifted up. A ground glass back is available for the use with the Tilt/Shift adapter. This back allows the fine-focusing similar to a large-format camera. To use it, the M/R switch on the camera body has to be in the "M" position, the "T" switch on the camera lens has to be engaged and the shutter button has to be depressed. The Tilt/Shift adapter can be used with the AE finders without exposure compensation! Grips and Tripod Adapters Mamiya manufactured a L-shaped grip and an U-shaped grip for the Mamiya RZ67 series. Both grips feature an electronic shutter release, which allows the firing of the camera using the left-hand trigger finger. The U-shaped grip was introduced in 1995 and is also called the "aerial grip". The Tilt/Shift adapter and the Polaroid backs protrude from the camera body. For these Mamiya manufactured two tripod spacers. Especially model 2 is recommended for use with the Mamiya RZ67 series. Other Accessories Mamiya manufactures or manufactured a large number of accessories, which are not mentioned above for the RZ67 series. These include: *Diopter correction lenses for the various viewfinders, except for the chimney finder (has built in diopter correction) *G-2 Bellows lens hood (a simpler version of the G-3 Bellows lens hood) *G-3 Bellows lens hood (65-350 mm lens adjustable) *Bellows front hood extension for G-3 bellows lens hood *100-200 mm zoom lens mounting ring, prevents G-3 from rotating when zooming *Gelatine filter holder for 50-350 mm lenses *Adjustable sun shield plate with 77 mm mounting ring *Hot shoe PC flash adapter (by Wein) *Quick shoe for fast attaching and detaching for tripods *External battery case for keeping battery warm in cold weather *Electromagnetic cable release *Infrared transmitter and receiver *Radio transmitter and receiver (by Polaroid) *Adjustable flash bracket Compared To There were two other major competitors who manufactured 6x7 cm cameras, Pentax and Bronica. The Pentax 67 looks like an oversized 35 mm SLR and is not as modular as the RZ as there are no interchangable backs and Polariod film is only supported in especially modified cameras. The Bronica GS-1 does not feature a revolving back and therefore is smaller and lighter than the RZ. Unfortunately, the Bronica GS-1 also does not feature bellows focusing, therefore the lenses cannot be focused as close as most of the comparable Mamiya RZ lenses. Bibliography * P.169. * Bob Shell (1995) Mamiya Pro Guide, Hove Foto Books, Newpro, Faringdon Oxon., UK, ISBN 0-906447-76-3 Links In English: *Mamiya RZ67 at Wikipedia *Mamiya RZ67 at medfmt *Instruction manuals Mamiya and accessores manuals at www.orphancameras.com by Mike Butkus *Mamiya RZ67 II Review in ephotozine (2001) by David Tarn *Mamiya RZ Lens Table by Christoph Sensen *Mamiya RZ Closeup Tables for Film Backs by Christoph Sensen In French: *Mamiya RZ67 on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand In Japanese: * The 6×4.5 and 6×7 SLRs in the Camera Museum of the Mamiya official website, covers the original RZ67 Professional Category: Japanese 6x7 SLR Category: Mamiya Category: M Rz67